TRC abstract The primary mission of the Translational Research Core (TRC) is to promote high-quality diabetes translational research, through delivery of services including consultation, technical support, and training and mentoring in clinical research methods that are specifically applicable to diabetes, its complications and related metabolic disorders. Core services derive from the broad expertise of Core investigators, encompassing first-in-human and mechanistic studies in integrative physiology, and clinical trials involving diabetes and obesity and application of emerging technology, thus spanning a wide spectrum of translational research. The TRC is strategically focused on clinical physiology and metabolism and diabetes therapeutics (?T1-T2? research), while maintaining a relationship to the continuum of translational research at Einstein and its regional partners. The unique strengths of the TRC in the next project period will position us to promote the continued growth of diabetes-related translational research at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Einstein) and to further integrate diabetes investigators at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, as well as other regional partners. Thus, the two key features of the TRC in this renewal are 1) the renewed focus on early stage translational research (?T1-T2?) and 2) expansion of the Einstein-Mount Sinai DRC partnership. The TRC provides resources for diabetes research via faculty expertise and consultation and collaborations with other programs and projects, as well as access to trained TRC personnel to assist with crucial aspects of human research protocol implementation. In addition, the TRC leverages resources of the recently renewed Einstein-Montefiore Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA, known as the Institute for Clinical and Translational Research, ICTR) and the Mount Sinai CTSA?s Institutes for Translational Sciences (?Conduits?), which are key partners in our efforts to facilitate and promote translational research in diabetes. Both CTSAs provide research infrastructure and facilitate access to other institutionally sponsored services, while the TRC specifically focuses on support of the unique needs of investigators in diabetes, obesity and metabolism and provides direct services beyond the scope of CTSAs. The TRC is designed to fill critical gaps in the resources needed to promote the broad range of diabetes clinical and translational research by fulfilling the following Specific Aims: 1) To provide consultation on the design and implementation of human subjects research in the areas of diabetes, obesity and metabolism; 2) To provide specialized technical services for clinical investigation in diabetes, obesity and metabolism; and 3) To provide expertise and training in diabetes-specific research methodology.